Jack and Annie
by angie7
Summary: Jack and Annie have always had fun, but since times have changed have they? ( i know the summary needs help but please just r&r. please?) Chapters have been changed... sort of... you wouldn't notice... only pg 13 cuz possible language issues...
1. ch 1

Jack and Annie  
  
It was still dark out when Annie heard the wakeup call from Kloppman. She rolled over hoping he wouldn't notice that she hadn't gotten. Five minutes passed and she'd thought she'd gotten away with it. After all. the money didn't matter, she could always take it from Jack. after all he sold a hundred papes a day. Thinking out loud she said,  
  
"Besides, Jackie boy'll undastand if I take a few bits. after all he knows it's too early to wake up now."  
  
"That's what you think goilie" was all she heard before someone dumped the morning's shower water all over her.  
  
JACK!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOUS FAH DAT!!!!  
  
Even Kid Blink and Race heard her scream even though they had just stepped outside to buy some papes.  
  
"Guess lil Annie's up." he said to Racetrack.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope he makes it outta dis one alive too huh? How's aboutta bet? 2 bits on Annie."  
  
"Nah. Kloppman'll come by and stop her just in time."  
  
As they walked along they could still hear Annie shrieking and carrying on.  
  
"JACK!!! I'll kill ya! I'll tear ya limb from limb! What the hell was that for you stupid sonofa- -oh. you're runnin' now. you just wait! When I getcha the least your gonna worry about is your money!"  
  
"hey hey hey. ya know was I just messin wit ya. come on Ann- HEY!!! Is there really a need to throw things?!?! Annie stop- OW! ANNIE!!! Sto-"  
  
"Dump water on me? And get away with it? Not gonna happen boyo. Hey! Don't you try and run from me mista."  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW ok I won't do it again ok OW. for the luva Christ Ann. OW! Hey! I'm plannin' on havin' kids when I'm olda."  
  
Kid Blink's and Race's fun was stopped when they heard Kloppman yellin' to Annie that if she was gonna kill Jack to do it out side of the house.  
  
"Told ya he would."  
  
"Eh. shut up! Ya know," Race said, "one a dese days Kloppman's gonna get there too late and Jack ain't gonna come outta those things alive."  
  
Back in the house Jack was still apologizing to Annie. which as everyone knew Annie wasn't gonna accept or him off the hook without Jack payin' a price.  
  
"Aright boyo I'll let ya get away wit it if ya sell my papes and give me my cash."  
  
"Done"  
  
See, everyone knew that Jack and Annie had a thing for each other. but they'd never admit it. Now jack would have to sell his hundred plus those that Annie usually sold which was a hundred fifty. how she did that everyday was a wonder. Christ... How would he sell two hundred and fifty papes? 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: (so I may have forgotten last time.) I don't own Newsies and these characters are fictional. so if you guys at Disney bother to sue me let me tell you beforehand. I got NUTHIN.  
  
"Lucky me." Jack thought out loud, "I get to sell two hundred and fifty papes!"  
  
Just then Jack saw his answer, he saw Les, Dave's little brother. After all him being as cute looking as he was and if he didn't drink, he could help to move at least a hundred papes...  
  
"Hey Les! Wanna help me? Youse's gotta help me sell dese papes!"  
  
"Nah, Annie said that you'd try to tell me to sell halfa your papes."  
  
"Aww. c'mon! I thought we's was friends! Buds!"  
  
Then a voice came through shocking both of the boys.  
  
"Jack! How dare youse try and use Les to help you move dose papes? I told ya ta sell all of em' now go sell that smile boyo!"  
  
"Aright, aright. Christ Ann! Can't a guy get some help? How da hell do ya sell a hundred an fifty papes?"  
  
"Watch the pro boyo."  
  
To Annie's luck a young man walks by.  
  
"Heya mista," Annie said, which wasn't all that odd to get the man's attention, but what she did to sell the pape was what shocked Jack. She got pretty close to the man and rubbed up against him and said in a low sultry voice, "wanna buy my pape?"  
  
As the man eagerly bought it and left Jack burst out laughing.  
  
"What was that Ann? I mean 'wouldja buy my pape mista?' Christ! Ha ha ha."  
  
"Shut up, Jack at least I sold it fast enough. Les, heah for standin' up to Jackie ovah heah. bye bye!"  
  
"Bye Annie!"  
  
"Heah Jack , youse said youse would sell da rest."  
  
"Yeah, see ya back at the lodging house Ann." As Jack left he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. like he'd gone a couple rounds with Spot. What was the matter with him? What was it to him if Annie started to act different and guys started looking at her? But still it seemed weird to him that Annie, the girl that was like his sister, until now. he couldn't possibly be jealous.no. Anyways, right now he had to sell those papes, one down and so many more to go. 


	3. ch 3

Disclaimer: ditto ditto ditto. I know don't own Newsies and other names are probably used in other various stories. I'd like to think I own the Annie character but I doubt it.. Just read the story!  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
It had been a long day for Jack, but he managed to sell all of his papes and Annie's too. Still the thoughts of Annie and her new actions had been plaguing Jack's thoughts all day. He decided to find David; after all, he was the smartest guy that Jack knew. Then Jack remembered that since Dave didn't live at the lodging house he'd have to go to Dave's, if he went there he knew he'd have to see Sarah.  
  
It'd been a while since Jack had talked to her. Hell, it'd been a long time since Jack even saw Sarah. Not that he'd been avoiding her. It was just that. a couple of months after the great newsies strike he found out that he and and Sarah were nothing alike and couldn't get along. Besides, she kept asking Jack about Annie; she must've thought that they were together or something. So, to everyone's surprise Jack and Sarah stopped being as close. It would be hell to have to see her now, especially since he had to talk to Dave about Annie.  
  
Thinking back on what Sarah had said Jack's thought became more and more complicated.  
  
Yeah, me be with Ann. That'd be like bein' wit a sistah. Me and Annie known each odah forevah. God.. me and Ann. ha ha.What da hell was Sarah thinkin'. I remember when me and Ann first met. It'd been a coupla years since I'd been there and it was so cold that day, musta been January or sumthin'cuz there was snow everywhere. I still had to sell my papes, but cuz is was so cold no one was out and I hardly sold any of em. It'd been a cold day so I'd gone behind an alley to have a smoke when I found her. First I thought that she was dead cuz she didn't wake up when I shook her a couple of times and she had bruises all ovah... By then I was pretty scared but I didn't wanna believe she was dead, so I carried her to the lodging house and ran to find Kloppman. Afta awhile Kloppman said she wasn't dead but sure came close to it and it was lucky I found her. When she woke up she musta felt a lot betta cuz aftah a while, kid wouldn't shut up. She told me why she was alone, that her dad was in prison, which made me feel bad cuz mine was too, and her mom had left her as a kid. She'd lived with her dad and he'd gotten arrested before, but this time he got arrested for a coupla years (wouldn't say why.). Then she said she was headed for the Newsies house. And she kept goin' on and on, and a guy can only take so much, ya know? So I asked her what she was doin' in the snow by herself, aftah that she got real quiet and just laid down again. When I asked her again, she just started cryin' and said her dad wasn't really in prison but at home; and that she was actually running away and had tried to kill herself by freezin' in the snow cuz at home her dad would just keep hittin' her. Then we was both real quiet. She told me her name was Annette but to never, ever call her that or else.Laughing at the goil's ferociousness I promised I wouldn't and that I'd call her Annie. Even back in those days we was really close, I knew I had to take of her, I knew I had to. It was for her sake and mine cuz she was mine, my Annie. 'Course if I called her my Annie now, she'd probably deck me. I still wondah tho, what woulda happened to her I hadn't found her.  
  
Jack had been walking for a while now, and he found himself by Dave's house. Luckily, he could only see Dave.  
  
As they exchanged greetings and an apology to Les Dave sensed that Jack wasn't here to mess around. He could see past Jack's grin and asked him what was up. As he asked the Jack told him all about his thoughts on Annie, and all Dave could do was listen carefully. 


	4. ch 4

Disclaimer: I know for a fact that I don't own newsies. yada, yada, yada and so forth, so on. bottom line being don't waste your money on lawyers cuz I gots nuthin!!!  
  
.It'd been hours and Jack was still goin' on and on about Annie and Dave was about ready to take drastic measures to get Jack out of there. As much as Jack and David were friends and even though he knew the tense atmosphere which was created when jack and Sarah were together now, he wanted so badly for Sarah to walk in so Jack would shut up. however, he didn't have the heart to stop Jack, because for once in his life he saw Jack without his usual grin and easy air.  
  
". and I swears to god on me mudda's grave the othah newsies are lookin' at her diff'rent now too. Whadaya think Dave? C'mon ya gotta help me out heah. I think Ise's is goin' crazy. Wait what time is it? Is Sarah comin' home soon? Cuz if she is I gotta get outta heah."  
  
Dave took advantage of Jack's momentary pause to quickly say some things to get Jack and hand him the money brought from selling his papes and get him out of his house.  
  
"Maybe you're right Jack. Maybe all these things are actually happening. And speaking of Sarah she should be getting back soon.. And the best advice I can give to you is you should go home and think it over."  
  
And with that he shoved Jack out the door, which wasn't an easy task because Jack was taller and he seemed to be in a drunken stupor. To Dave's surprise as he was pushed out the Jacobs's door Jack almost ran into Sarah; but without so much as a word between the two, Jack tried to run off.  
  
Sarah knew that Jack didn't feel the way he used to with her but on the off chance that he was just acting weird she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into her room. Without the given the circumstances it would have been a hilarious scene, Jack was clawing to keep his hands on the doorway and Sarah had him by the legs trying to pull him away. Knowing that if he got involved there would be hell to pay, Dave slowly backed away and ran to the safety of his room.  
  
"Come on Jack! Stop being an idiot for a moment and just talk to me!"  
  
(Jack is still straining to keep his grip on the doorway and each word was an extra attempt to hold on.) "There- is- nothing- to- talk- about!"  
  
"Then- why- are- you- acting- like- this?!"  
  
"What- are- you- talking- about? I'm- perfectly- fine!"  
  
"Then- let- GO!"  
  
And with that Sarah gave a huge tug and Jack was pulled out of the doorway. "Ok, look Jack what the hell is up with you?"  
  
Jack was shocked because he had never heard Sarah utter a harsh word in the time he'd known her.  
  
"Admit it Jack. This is all about Annie. Go ahead, just tell me right now so I can get over you."  
  
"You're-you're jealous aren't ya? Admit it! You're jealous of little Annie!"  
  
"Well, what'd you expect Jack, that I just stand by when ALL you ever talked about was what Annie did? You don't even know how obvious it is! I just want you to explain your feelings."  
  
"The thing of it is-ya know what? I don't need to explain anything to you, you're the weird one!"  
  
With those words Sarah looked as if her whole world crumbled around her and ran into her room. And Jack, immediately regretting what he'd said he knew he couldn't face Dave so he ran off too.  
  
Oh yeah. Ahh!!! Thanky for the review Wild Card!!! 


	5. ch 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies please don't sue.  
  
By the time Jack reached the lodging house it was really dark and quite cold. He knew though that it wasn't too late and most the newsies would still be up. As he made his way up to his bunk he gradually felt better about his problems and put on his usual smile. As usual he saw Annie playing poker with some other newsies.  
  
Any other newie that didn't live there would have found it odd considering there was a girl there. Annie almost never stayed in the girls' part of the house; unlike most of the newsies, in fact she slept right in the boys' quarters by Jack's bunk. She knew she didn't have to worry about anything happening because she could take out most of the newsies and if she couldn't Jack would do it for her. Not that she couldn't fight for herself or anything; when she was in her murderous rages no one was safe. During her first couple of months Jack made her stay in the girls' part but she just couldn't get along with them that well.  
  
The whole thing was screwed up from the very first day. Annie was never a girlie girl of any sort and she had a fiercely independent mind and that never helped. Though, Jack was the leader of the Manhattan newsies, the girls had a their own leader and their leader was Nicole. Up till the time Jack found Annie, he always had a special spot in his heart for Nicole; then when Annie came he spent most of his free time taking care of Annie making sure that she was ok. Nicole never thought of herself as petty girl but every time she saw Jack and Annie together, she had the violent urge to pull Annie away by the hair and push her out a window.  
  
Everyone knew that Nicole was head over heels for Jack but most also knew that Jack never thought of her that way. Not that Nicole wasn't pretty or anything, she was quite the looker but she was more of a sister and when Annie replaced her in his heart she had her own vengeance. She'd work Annie's nerves by making fun of her for having abusive parents and slight Irish accent. Annie knew that Jack had no idea any of this was going on so she just decided to fight back. Every time Nicole would say things to piss her off she swung at her face. Nicole could fight well but Annie was faster and had more experience with fights, most of them ended with Annie being pulled off by some of Nicole's cronies while Nicole called to Jack and told him some story of how awful Annie was. Annie never did refute these tales but after these fights Nicole would coincidentally have bad things happen. Tot that anyone would dare accuse Annie of such things. yes, everyone wanted to keep their teeth in their mouths.  
  
After a few fights and bloodied rampages Annie was moved in with the boys. Everyone knew it was either that or send her to a psyche ward. At first the boys treated her like they treated the other girl newsies, as if she were fragile; not that any newsie was fragile, but still... One day Annie got so fed up with it she just started pissing everyone off until a fight broke between her and Spot. Most newsies still remembered that fight.  
  
It'd been a rare occasion and Spot came to Manhattan to play some poker.  
  
  
  
"Ahh shut up Spot. I know ya cheated that time. I saws ya."  
  
"Ann, don't mess wit me, it's been a long day and I never hit no goil but ur really testin' me."  
  
"C'mon fight me ya stupid pussy. What are ya scared ya gonna get the crap beat outta ya? And by a goil no less? Let's do this rite heah.Have at me Spot. I'm waitin' foah ya."  
  
"You're workin' my last noive heah. now scram befoah ya get hoit lil goi."  
  
"Aww. Spot's scawed me. Waaa. I think I'm about to piss meself cuz I'm so damn scawed. Whatevah shall I do. Someone PLEASE hold me foah I feah I shall faint!"  
  
"I'm countin' to three Ann."  
  
"Oooh. can't count to foah or sumthin'?"  
  
"Ann ya mite wanna stop sometime soon."  
  
"Shut up Mush. I can take Spot. C'mon boyo.pick up the pace heah."  
  
"That's it! 1. 2."  
  
"Lemme finish for ya... 3!"  
  
Then Annie jumped him and she just started whalin' on Spot. Now, Spot could've fought back easily but he didn't want to hit a girl. As he kept sayin' so Ann just got madder and madder and finally Spot snapped and started fighting back. He started to beat her to a pulp but the girl kept on going as if there was some maniacal anger deeply rooted in her. by the time Jack and Mush pulled them apart each looked like they'd had better days and Annie looked ready to pass out. After that fiasco Annie was treated like any other newsie... 


End file.
